1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, an image display observation system, and an image display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 9-138384, 2000-36969, and 2003-45343, a method of alternately providing a left eye image and a right eye image having disparity to a display at a predetermined cycle, and observing the image with an eyeglass equipped with a liquid crystal shutter drive in synchronization with the predetermined cycle is known.